


Obsession in Wonder Land

by Wingd_Knight



Category: DCU (Comics), Danny Phantom, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family Issues, In Medias Rex, Mental Instability, Nudity, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingd_Knight/pseuds/Wingd_Knight
Summary: When Danny got his powers he was not only alone but also so afraid of how his parents would react he ran away, spending months scared and alone as he learns about his powers all while refusing to transform before he by chance sees a shadow sneak into a nearby building and in curiosity follows it. As he watches the shadow, now identified as a woman, fight and sneak her way through the building he finds himself becoming fascinated by her and his new biology pushes him into becoming obsessed with the assassin and falling in love with her. Does she feel the same way? Or is she just playing him?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Jade Nguyen, Danny Phantom/Cheshire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Obsession in Wonder Land

**Author's Note:**

> Full discloser, this was not a well thought out idea but I still really wanted to do it because I'm a big fan of the character of Cheshire and I think the character of Danny Phantom has a lot of potential for crossovers. Also, this chapter SUCKS. Its mostly just an info dump to get things to a place where I can actually work with without spending a half dozen chapters of nothing but setup and trudging. That said if you don't read this one it might be difficult to understand where everything is at in the next few coming chapters and some things won't make a lot of sense.
> 
> Please let me know what all your thoughts are, be they good or bad or even if you just want to say one of my other ideas should have gotten a demo chapter instead of this one. I doubt this will be continued anytime soon and I don't even know if it'll take place in the JL cartoon universe or in the YJ cartoon universe so... yeah. Enjoy the trainwreck.

The day Danny’s life changed forever the first time had been boring beyond belief. His friends had been either sick or visiting family that day, his homework had been busywork at best, and the weather had been neither hot nor cold. It had been an all around forgettable until his parents had dragged him downstairs to see their latest invention, their ‘Ghost Portal’. If he was being honest he didn’t remember much after that either, the searing pain and hysterical panic kinda made remembering the specifics difficult.

It was almost a week later when he was able to think straight again. The portal had changed him, made him something inhuman, an abomination, something he was sure his parents wouldn’t hesitate to kill and dissect, and not necessarily in that order. He had grabbed only a few things and ran without even thinking beyond short term survival and it had nearly cost him. If he hadn’t grabbed copies of most of the research that his parents had gathered and developed he would have had no idea how to use his powers and they might have ended up being the death of him. If he hadn’t thought to grab a few changes of clothes, some notebooks, and an array of pens and pencils then the weather or a lack of funds would have done him in. As it was living on the allowance of a struggling teenaged street artist had shown him that he didn’t need to eat or sleep nearly as much as he did before his accident. He needed food to heal and grow but not for energy, he needed sleep only if he wanted to recover his stamina faster, hell he only really needed to breath in order to talk and give the illusion of normality. If his heart didn’t beat as strongly as it did Danny might have thought himself a vampire or something.

He lived like that for almost a year, running, drawing, and learning just what his powers were and what he could do. It had been hard at the start, his fear had made him skittish and had run him down mentally and emotionally, the portal back at the now disintegrated Fenton works seemed to have been kept open for days on end if the amount of otherworldly beings popping up and somehow hunting him down were any indication, the first few fights had been survived by the skin of his teeth and the hair of his ass before he finally began to develop combative skills, and his total lack of understanding his new biological needs had left him weak.

Then came the day Danny’s life changed forever for the second time. He had been exhausted from flying through the day, learning and improving on the skill he had been most captivated by ever since he first acquired his powers. He knew if he transformed it would probably have been easy to use his powers, but he had refrained from ever changing form since that first day, scared that if he did he would never be able to return to the facsimile of human he had become again, instead being forced to exist as a ghost. So he persisted and stayed human no matter how difficult the fights got or how far he had to fly and it took its toll on him. He had been barely conscious on the roof of a building, debating if he wanted to risk being seen by night staff or security in exchange for phasing through the concrete and steel to rest in the warmer and dryer interior of the structure when he saw her.

Back then he hadn’t known what it was, the strange human shaped shadow that had unlocked and slipped through the roof access door of the building a few rooftops away. Hell if it hadn’t been for his inhuman eyesight he would have missed it entirely, but even back then when he was weak and barely scratching the surface of his power it seemed his body and soul had known what it needed.

He had dragged himself to his feet and followed the shadow purely out of curiosity, gliding over invisibly to the building that had swallowed it and slipping into its depths with all the silence of the truly dead. In all honesty it was mostly luck that he had been able to find the shadow again, it was near as silent as he and the slight echo of the empty halls made it difficult for him to pick up the soft footsteps that marked its movements, but he had managed all the same.

Then he just… watched.

He watched as the shadow- which by then he had been able to identify as a woman slightly taller than average wearing a dark green and black costume along with a large white and red demon cat mask- slinked through the hallways, sometimes to smoothly and carefully that she didn’t even trigger the motion sensors that turned on the lights. He watched as she evaded a patrol of night guards despite the narrow corridors. He watched as she dismantled the four guards left around what looked like a blast door so quickly that none of them even had the chance to sound an alarm and so quietly that if Danny hadn’t been there seeing it happen he would have had no idea a fight had taken place. It wouldn’t be until much later that he realized the cameras in that particular corridor had somehow failed to pick up anything that would cause the whole building to go on lockdown, he had been too captivated by the silent woman’s graceful movements. 

It was when the last guard hit the ground and the enchanting… well he knew she was either a thief or an assassin but for some reason ‘dancer’ seemed to fit best in his mind, straightened her stance that he felt it. Something in him seemed to just click into place and suddenly he felt like his energy reserves rose to at least double if not triple what he felt like when he was at his peak, and he still felt like he was running on fumes!

The small part of him that wasn’t focused on the enchanting woman that was unlocking the impressive and very technological looking door had realized what it meant and had been nervous and afraid. He knew what obsession could do to a ghost, had seen how many became nothing but paradies of life that revolved around their obsession and he was terrified he might end up the same. Then again, would he have really minded?

What followed was five months of Danny exploiting his lack of needing to breath, eat, or sleep, and his powers of invisibility, intangibility, and flight. He had almost stalked his obsession, the deadly woman he learned was called Cheshire and named Jade Nguyen. Oh he didn’t enter the building he knew she lived in, and he didn’t watch her sleep, but with her becoming the object of his obsession he was now always able to tell where she was and her state of being so whenever she was training or on a ‘mission’ he was sure to always be there so he could watch her move and if need be step in to help her.

Of course seeing as he was trying NOT to be any more of a creep than he was already and furthermore trying not to become consumed completely by his obsession he forced himself to stay far away from her when she was just enjoying her leisure days and when she slept, taking the time to go and hunt down whatever ghosts, spirits, or mystic nutcase he could find and either shut them down or send them to the Infinite Realms- the apparently official name of what his parents called the ‘Ghost Zone’.

Now that his power had an obsession to draw upon he grew more physically in those five months than he had in the ten and a half he had been on the run before. He shot up to a good six feet two inches tall, not even close to his father’s monstrous six ten but a height he was happy with, and despite only being just shy of sixteen at that point he put on a great deal of highly defined muscle. He doubted even his own mother would have been able to recognized the tall, pale, warrior he had become. Heck most people didn’t even seem to realize he was a teenager despite his continued lack of ability to grow literally any body hair, probably assuming he shaved or waxed in order to show off his physique better. The amount of women who flocked to him when he went out at night without baggy clothes or several layers only further cemented the idea in the minds of those who saw him that he was just a gym rat looking for nighttime company.

To be fair Danny was tempted more than once to take up a few of the girls’ offers, but without fail he would always end up comparing them to the vision that was Jade and would quickly lose interest.

It was as the sixth month since he first saw Jade approached that his life changed the third time. Jade was in her Cheshire gear and was cutting down a warehouse filled with a good twenty thugs that from what he understood had failed to pay out to their bose’s bose or something of that vain. Needless to say Cheshire was winning in a way that seemed almost easy despite being outnumbered and using only knives while the thugs used various kinetic impact guns. Had there been just a few less thugs he was sure she would have gone on to win completely, but the sheer amount of thugs meant she had to focus more on her speed than making sure her strikes were instantly fatal and one thug was lucky enough to survive and remain conscious enough that he was able to retrieve his gun and take aim at the still fighting woman.

Without even thinking Danny had blasted the firearm from the injured thug’s hands before he marched over and knocked him out with a stomp on his head. It was effective and non-lethal, right up his alley at the time. The downside was it had been far from subtle and had attracted the attention of two other thugs that he then had to deal with and had revealed his existence to Cheshire which he then had to own up to.

She had demanded he show himself and when he obeyed she questioned him, well more like interrogated him if he was honest. He had been direct and truthful as he answered each of her questions, yes he was technically a metahuman but not really, no he was not here to fight her nor did he mean her any harm, no he hadn’t told anyone she was there, he knew she was there because he followed her there, yes he knew who she was, again he did not mean her any harm or ill in any way, yes he had been following her for a long time, yes he was kinda stalking her but he was much more respectful than she first thought, yes he knew it was still creepy and messed up, he was stalking her because she was his obsession, obsession was a downside to his powers, yes he had more powers than energy beams and invisibility, no he would not leave her alone forever, no he didn’t fear her killing him, no he wasn’t going to let her kill him, yes he was open to making a deal with her.

They’d stayed in the warehouse for a good two hours after that, talking terms that would allow Danny to satiate his obsession while allowing Cheshire the chance to get something out of her empowering and in a way sustaining him. By the time the seventeen corpses around them had grown cold and the three beaten and bloody thugs left alive were beginning to regain consciousness the two had come to an agreement. Danny would be allowed to watch her train but while he did so he himself had to exercise and train as well, no more watching her invisibly at any time unless she explicitly told him he could for specific reasons primarily focused on him being secret backup on her harder and more dangerous assignments, he wasn’t allowed to follow her on any assignments she didn’t tell him about beforehand, in exchange for them meeting up for lunch at locals of Jade’s own choosing two or three times a week as her missions permitted with Danny paying, and in return for her considering allowing him to visit her at home she was allowed to essentially ‘pimp him out’ anonymously to some of her usual clients as a non-lethal combat and espionage asset while she herself took the credit for the jobs.

Neither got as much as they wanted out of it, but Danny felt he came out ahead in the end.

They followed the agreements made that day for several months. The training had been nice and quite productive for Danny as it was the first time he had not only someone who could tell him the weaknesses and openings of his self made style but it was also the first time he had actual workout gear, it didn’t look it but his muscles had grown exponentially denser thanks to that little perk and his powers joining forces. The jobs Danny did were few and far between, mostly consisting of stealing tech and artifacts from mercenary groups that were demanding higher prices for their work after the jobs were done, and the considerable profits were split evenly between him and Jade while the jobs he followed her on had all the profits go directly to her. It was the shared lunches however that not only made up for him getting shortchanged on paydays Jade set up but were also the best thing overall in his opinion. Oh sure the first few had been awkward as hell, clearly done out of obligation and nothing more, but as time went on Jade began to open up bit by bit to Danny, telling him about her opinions about things, her hobbies and little joys and he responded in kind. They became actual friends within a month and by the end of the second were often mistaken for a couple much to Danny’s unhidden joy.

Then when the four month anniversary of the two truly meeting approached Jade invited him into the apartment she had been staying in for the past few weeks, it was the first time she ever allowed him into what passed as her home since the agreement had been made though she had been in his own accommodations numerous times. 

That day was when the fourth change in Danny’s life happened, when the woman he had become obsessed with and had grown to love began to return that love and they became equals. That stage of their life together had been so amazing for Danny that he never wanted it to end, but it only lasted a month. On a visit through the Infinite Realms to catch up with some of his allies and train with his more obvious and destructive powers Clockwork had revealed himself to him for the first time since he had defeated a possible future version of himself, one where he had become obsessed with removing what he perceived as threats and had caused the near total extinction of all life in the space sector. Having Clockwork reveal himself was never a good thing in Danny’s book. Going to his Tower and asking for advice? That was fine. But him taking an active role in something? It definitely must have meant bad news.

As it was it could have been worse, all the Master of Time did was reveal to Danny that because of how his obsession progressed and the desires he felt during its early days he had developed a passive power that effectively made his presence like a drug to those who spent too much time with him and tripoli so for those who slept with him. Clockwork told him this so that he would know and beware the dangers it could bring and so that he could tell Jade himself before someone else discovered it and told her instead.

That night had been a rough one. He told his love everything that Clockwork had told him and swore that he hadn’t known before that day while Jade cursed him, yelled obscenities, and openly questioned if anything she felt for him was real. Neither of them cried, neither of them begged, neither of them got any sleep that night. It had taken three days, three emotionally exhausting and spiritually painful days before Jade decided to forgive him for what he had unintentionally been doing but it had taken weeks before they were once again as close as they had been.

It was this reality that Danny found himself reminiscing in as he lay in the dark of his and Jade’s bedroom, both of them wearing nothing but their skin while his love slept peacefully on his chest. The now seventeen year old would have been sleeping himself, but he always found it difficult to bring himself to sleep when Jade was around, much preferring to remain awake and savior her being close to him. Guess even after their changes in relationship he was still kind of a creep. 

He didn’t know if it said something about how entranced he was or if it was Jade’s own skill and discipline but he didn’t even realize his love woke up before she was already speaking. “Did you do anything but watch me the whole night ghost boy?” She asked in a teasing but clearly still sleepy tone.

“I took a few minutes to wonder how I got so lucky that I have the option to,” He admitted shamelessly. “You can sleep in today if you want you know, you have no meetings or jobs for the next few days and you didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

Jade hummed in acknowledgement but pushed herself up all the same, turning away from him and arching her back in a grateful stretch that was as much for teasing Danny as it was for waking her up. Even after all they had done together there was still nothing as enticing to him as watching Jade’s grateful movements. 

Of course that came with its ups and downs, with how well he knew how she moved he was always able to tell when she was in any kind of pain or if she was even slightly injured, but most kinds of bondage and blindfolds weren’t options when it came to trying to spice up their sex life, much to Jade’s disapointment. ‘ _ Though to be fair with all the crazy crap we’ve done using my powers and her skills I’m pretty sure bondage would be closer to the vanilla end of the spectrum.’  _ It was pretty hard to outdo a standing split spitroast on a roof ledge during a summer rainstorm afterall. ‘ _ I wonder if we still have the video of that.’ _

Her stretch done Jade began to climb out of their bed going slow enough that she was once again teasing Danny. He could reach over and drag her back down for either another round of fucking or just another hour of cuddeling, or he could stay where he was and get to see her sashay across the room to the bathroom for a much needed shower. The damn minx.

“We both need a shower.” Jade said casually when she got to her feet, “Stale sex and sweat is not something I like to smell.”

Well that answered that for him. Forming a clone to deal with their dirty sheets Danny followed Jade to their rather small bathroom with his eyes focused on her hips just above the swell of her ass. If he had been breathing he would have let out a haggard breath. Ancients she was amazing.


End file.
